Insect traps, such as for trapping mosquitos and other biting insects, are commonly used in tropical areas and in locations where hot summer nights are conducive for mosquitos and other biting insects to proliferate. Some insect trapping devices include an insect attractant that attracts insects into the vicinity of an insect trap. The insect attractant could be a chemical similar to a hormone for attracting insects, or could be heat, moisture, gas or other insect attractants. Some of the prior art traps include an electrified grid that electrifies the insects when the insect engages the grid. The insect attractant would be surrounded by the grid such that when the insect is attracted by the insect attractant into the electrified grid, the insect is electrified and killed.
In yet other types of prior art insect traps, a fan is mounted in a housing and creates an inflow into an inflow channel where insects are sucked by the inflow of air into the housing and trapped in a mesh bag. Typically, to attract insects in close proximity to the housing and thus toward the inflow of air, carbon dioxide gas or other attractants are generated to attract the insects. An example of this type of device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,145,243 to Wigton et al., where a self-contained gas source provides gas to a burner where CO2 gas is produced upon combustion. A counterflow of air is provided for sucking insects into the counterflow of air as insects are attracted by the CO2 gas.
Although this type of insect trapping device and other similar types of devices are advantageous, a counterflow of air could produce cooling of the exhaust gas, and could limit diffusion of the carbon dioxide. A counterflow of air could also condense any moisture, which is an attractant for insects, and especially mosquitos, and also aids in spreading the carbon dioxide gas. Also, this type of insect trapping device is self-contained as one integral unit. It is an expensive device because it uses self-contained electrical generation circuitry instead of a standard electrical outlet for power. Other prior art devices have similar drawbacks. Other prior art devices use one type of attractant instead of a combination of attractants that could be beneficial. Also, the use of a flexible mesh bag to trap insects is not advantageous because the mesh bag is subject to deterioration in an outdoor environment. In some prior art insect trapping designs, mosquitos are not killed adequately, allowing them to escape.